In recent years, a method for temporarily storing a plurality of albums in a hard disk drive (HDD) and reproducing audio data therefrom has been commonly used. However, when a plurality of albums are stored in a HDD, it becomes difficult to select a desired album or a desired track and reproduce audio data therefrom.
To solve such a problem, a searching method for displaying album names or track names on a display and allowing the user to search them for his or her desired album or track on the display has been proposed.
However, when a large number of albums have been stored in the HDD, all album names and track names are not displayed on the screen at a time. Thus, the user should search them for his or her desired album name or track name while scrolling the screen. Thus, the user's operation for searching for his or her desired album or track is troublesome.
In addition, since the user should search them for his or her desired audio data with only character information, not in an intuitive manner, it takes a long time to do that.
In addition, when a large number of albums have been recorded in the HDD, the user often has a difficulty to know his or her desired album name or track name (music title). As a result, it was difficult for the user to do that.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing apparatus and an editing apparatus which allow the user to easily search for his or her desired album or track.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing apparatus and an editing apparatus which allow the user to intuitively search for his or her desired album or track.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing apparatus and an editing apparatus which allow the user to easily search for his or her desired album or track without need to know its name.